


Lions

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: F/F, Poems, Poetry, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: A few poems written for this two queens.
Relationships: Elizabeth I/Mary I





	Lions

丨十七岁

—那个惊喜降落在初秋  
“美丽、可爱。”  
这是他们所说。  
我十七岁，我的面孔沉默  
我的心也沉默——也哭嚎  
为我的母亲哭嚎，  
为我失去生命的声音与头发哭嚎。  
我的世界仍爬满荆棘  
我的身体只剩下心脏。  
鸣起钟来，擂起鼓来  
让风暴埋葬在我发肤之间。

丨玫瑰

—这是我的女儿，  
这是我的母亲，  
我对着镜子宣布。  
这是我的妻子，  
这是我的情人，  
我对着画像宣布。  
而这是我哭泣的缘由，  
而那是我欢笑的寓意。  
而这是我的国家，我的领土。  
而那是我的冠冕，我的权杖。

丨爱情

—我的爱人不曾爱我，  
他从不送我花束  
我站在高塔的窗旁  
夜晚于是显得如此遥远、如此动人  
夜晚是我的姊妹，我的手足  
我们共用同一具身体，  
我们流淌同一种血液。  
她提着裙摆滑过  
层层弯绕的台阶  
而后下坠！坠——  
直到我们也拥有同一种悲剧。  
同一个结局。

丨远航

—那些船只的灯火辉煌  
它们永远行驶在海上  
旗帜：靠岸。  
船锚：离港。  
海潮：生辉。  
载着金光闪闪的货物，  
载着昔日荣光的命令，  
星星也随着他们离去！留下—  
他们什么也没有留下。  
可是黄昏降临，可是历史上演。

丨火炬

—我点燃一束木柴，  
看它如何变成统领壁炉的  
俄狄浦斯王，如何吞噬双亲  
而后绝望地反悔。我不会  
反悔，我绝不会  
因为烈火卷过我双脚  
因为我吻疼痛与怨恨  
因为衣袖裹紧我手臂。  
火焰烧去我理性，火焰扑灭我人性  
火焰杀死我双翼，火焰带走我怜惜  
火焰刺透我自己，火舌是它的首匕  
脆弱——蜷曲。

丨女王

—我的头颅高高扬起  
上面的王冠承担  
权力的重量——负担。  
我是自我的罪人  
镣铐锁住我的无名指  
而这惩罚与爱戴一同捆住我  
我不惧怕战争，如果它要来  
那么便让它来。  
我让那些尖刺划破双脚  
我用我的鲜血染红玫瑰  
我是他们的女王，我是自己的王后  
那两枚戒指戴在我手腕。  
我祈祷时念出自己的名字。

Fin.


End file.
